Chain Reaction
by Alyssa105
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Why doesn't Renesmee trust Edward? Can Edward help his daughter to trust him again? Read to find out. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright of the Twilight books.

Read, review, and most of all, enjoy!

Just so you know, since there will be a quick reference to this in the story, fictionpress is a website like fanfiction where you can post stories, though, on fictionpress, the works you publish are completely made up.

Renesmee POV

I sat in my fourth grade classroom with half my mind on Romeo and Juliet which I was reading stealthily under my desk, and half my attention on my teacher, Mrs. Mires, who was droning on about vocabulary. Yes, you read right, I am in fourth grade reading Romeo and Juliet for my pleasure. See, i am three years old, I have the appearance of a ten year old, and I have the intellect of a high school student. I wanted to go to school this year since everyone in my family was, and I was put into fourth grade. I didn't have to go to school necessarily, but I wanted to go anyway, for, if everyone in my family was going, why wouldn't I give it a shot?

Suddenly, my attention was turned completely to the teacher when she told us to take out a blank peace of paper for our quiz.

"Put your name on the page," my teacher instructed. "Spell out each word, choose a definition from the board that is correct for the word, and then write that definition onto your paper. I will use the words in a sentence, so if you don't know the definition, you could always use clues from the sentence to make a guess."

I put away Romeo and Juliet, got out a blank peace of paper, and then wrote my name as the teacher instructed.

"Okay," the teacher said. "Our first word is confidence. You must have confidence in yourself in order to do well on this quiz."

I wrote the word on my page, and then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl next to me, Kristin, trying to copy from my paper. I mouthed the word "cheater" to her, which caused her to quickly look away and at her paper. I then found the definition that corresponded with that word, firm trust.

"The next word is supernatural. Supernatural creatures such as werewolves do not exist in the real world," my teacher said. I laughed quietly to myself, for, the teacher didn't know the truth about this world. I wrote the word on my paper, and then I copied the corresponding definition from the board.

"The next word is conceal. If mind readers existed, you wouldn't be able to conceal your thoughts from them," the teacher stated. I wrote the word and found the definition, but after that, my mind started going in all directions. I heard the last word, gratitude, and I wrote it and found the definition on the board which I copied, but at the same time, my mind was going crazy. The sentence for the word "conceal," had freaked me out a bit. My father is a mind reader, and he can always hear my thoughts. What if he didn't like my thoughts one day? Would I get in trouble? As I passed up my paper, I was thinking on this subject. I was also thinking on it as I took out my math book for our next lesson.

As my teacher started talking about multiplying double digit numbers together, which I already knew how to do, my mind was going crazy. One side of my mind said that we have freedom of speech, and my father wouldn't be able to get mad at my thoughts if he didn't like them. The other side of my mind was telling me that freedom of speech didn't matter, and I could get in tons of trouble if he didn't like my thoughts. My mind continued to go on this subject for the rest of the day, and before I knew it, school was over. When my parents came to pick me up, I hid my thoughts, for, I didn't want my father hearing what I had just been thinking about. I moved my thoughts to some random lines of Romeo and Juliet as I got into the car. I was just thinking on the lines when my father pulled me out of my train of thought.

"Why are you thinking about some lines from Romeo and juliet, is something wrong?" he asked with concern filling his voice. I lost control on my mind for a second, accidentally thinking about the battle my mind was going through , before I realized what I had just done and pulled my thoughts back to Romeo and Juliet. My father looked a bit shocked for a second, and then said that we could talk about it when we got home.

Unfortunately, it only took a minute for us to get home. My father carried me into our house, putting me on my bed. I knew he could tell that something was going on in my mind, I just didn't want to think about it. What if I would get in trouble if my father didn't like my thoughts? It isn't fair, no one else's thoughts can be read by their parents. Its just so creepy to have a father who could read my mind. I couldn't believe how my teacher had used conceal in a sentence. That is what started it all. My teacher saying that if mind readers existed, you couldn't conceal your thoughts put my mind into this whole battle.

"That's what is bothering you?" my father asked.

Suddenly, I realized that I had slipped up. I had accidentally let my father hear all about the incident. I shook my head yes, feeling ashamed. I began to cry, but my father was quick to wipe away my tears.

"That is nothing to worry about," my father said. "Thoughts are meant to be secret, it would be cruel and unfair if you got in trouble for your thoughts."

I couldn't believe that my father had heard what I was thinking. I am stupid; I let my mind slip. I was supposed to be thinking of the lines from Romeo and Juliet, but guess what? My mind just had to decide to not cooperate with me and slip.

"Everything is fine, don't worry about it. You are not stupid," my father said. My mother was also sitting next to me on my bed, and she agreed with him. I then used a quote that my teacher has said to people when they went to the principal's office, but in a first person point of view.

"I am not stupid, it is my actions that are stupid," I said.

"Shhh," my father said. "Neither you nor your actions are stupid. It is a great thing that I know what is going on so I can help you."

"No, it is not," I cried. "What happens on that day that you catch me thinking something that you don't like?" I asked.

"Like I said, thoughts aren't something you can get in trouble for," he replied. My father was holding my hands as we spoke, and my mother was wiping away my tears.

"You need to trust me," my father stated. "I won't ever get mad at you for your thoughts, I promise."

I wasn't sure if this promise could completely be kept, I was scared.

"Think of something," my father said. "Try it, you will see that no matter what you think about, I will not get angry with you."

My mind then went a bit nuts. I tried to stop myself from thinking about anything crazy, but I accidentally thought of my idea for an April Fools joke to do to Jacob, I would give him a squeaky toy to see if he would phase and start playing with it. My father then started laughing hysterically, and I couldn't keep from laughing along with him.

"That is actually a very funny thought," my father said. Then, my mind went off to when I told someone that I had an older sister named Bella, yes, I had to say that she was my older sister since she doesn't look like my mother, and then that person was making fun of the name by singing a little song called, "Jingle Bella's." Again, my father laughed. My father then explained the thought to my mother who then began laughing hysterically along with him. I then couldn't help it, I joined in on the laughing.

"See what I mean?" my dad questioned.

"Yeah, sort of," I responded. "What about when I think about Jacob. I learned that when you get older, your thoughts begin to go a little off the wall."

"That is fine," my father said. "It is only natural for your thoughts to go off the wall. I would never get mad at your thoughts."

I then felt as if I could trust my father with my thoughts. I really hoped that it was true, I would never want to get in trouble for thinking something. Suddenly though, I then remembered a day a few weeks ago when I read a story on fictionpress of someone who had a guardian who was a mind reader, and they got so mad at the person's thoughts that they spanked them.

"That is just a fiction story," my father said calmly. I then began to really feel better.

That night when I went to bed, I was really grateful. I was grateful about how cool my parents were, and how I wouldn't get in trouble for my thoughts even though my father could easily hear them. I fell asleep in gratitude. I felt great, and I knew that even though my thoughts aren't completely concealed because one of my parents is a mind reader, I still have freedom of thought. If there was ever an issue or something, my father would maybe go searching through my mind, but that may be best, for, sometimes I am not comfortable saying things, I only want to think them. I fell asleep that night with no worries on my mind. A few days later when I had a dirty thought about Jacob, I was scared I would get yelled at, but my father then reminded me that it is only natural for people to think like that, and that I had freedom of thought as everyone else did. That statement really made me feel very relieved, and I trusted my father with my thoughts from then on.

A/N: This idea had come to me after I read a story where Renesmee sort of got in trouble for her thoughts. I don't remember exactly what it was, but I know there are stories like that on this site. I like to reverse stories a bit, and that is what inspired this idea. I hope you don't think it is crazy. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
